This study will examine the efficacy of the drug A-65005 (Takeda-Abbott) in inhibiting gastric acid secretion and preventing acid-peptic mucosal disease in patients with Zollinger-Ellison Syndrome. In addition, the pharmacokinetics of the drug will be determined by analyzing serial plasma samples. Quantitative analysis will be undertaken by a sensitive, specific, and reproducible HPLC method utilizing ultraviolet detection.